Harry Potter and the Famous Transfer Student
by crrazed'angel
Summary: CHAPTER 11 FINALLY UPIt's fifth year for Harry and his friends.. relationships change and grow.... a few new characters....please RR.
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a few characters that you don't recognize and the plot  
  
A/N: sorry about the mix up .. I hope someone likes it.. please review  
  
Chapter1: Confusion  
  
Brandy Grant opened her window to let the barn owl enter. She released it of its burden, thanking it. It stayed instead of leaving but she put that aside and studied the letter in her hand. After reading who it was for and the address, she knew that there must be some kind of mistake. It was addressed to Brandy Zomba, Room in the Attic, 13 Derby Bowen, Darwin, Australia. It was her address, that was for sure, but it wasn't really her name.  
  
"Weird, my address, my first name, but the Zomba's not mine. So who's Brandy Zomba and why was her letter sent here. Brandy Zomba? . . . It's not me that's for sure.  
  
She gives the letter back to the owl along with another one.  
  
Dear um. Whoever you are,  
  
The address on this letter is wrong because there is no Brandy Zomba who lives here, only a Brandy Grant. You may want to get in touch with your Ministry of Magic; they should be able to help you find your Brandy Zomba.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Brandy Grant  
  
P.S. Don't worry; since the contents of this letter aren't for me I never opened it.  
  
Brandy watched the owl leave the same way it came, thinking to herself.  
  
"Wow that was different, oh well. Can't worry bout that, gotta party to see to."  
  
Leaving her attic, she gives a second look to where the owl disappeared, wondering what happened.  
  
************  
  
"HARRY POTTER, GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!!" bellowed Vernon.  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"What are those things doing on the table? You know that your school things are suppose to be out of sight."  
  
"I was doing my homework, and I guess I forgot them. Sorry."  
  
"You're sorry. Petunia, you hear that? The boy's sorry. Well that's not good enough; anyone could've come in and seen them. If you don't watch it, you won't be returning to that school of yours. If I see one more thing, just one, you can kiss that cozy little room of yours and that school good- bye!!"  
  
"What are you going to do, lock me up in the cupboard again? That'll be funnie."  
  
"That's exactly where you belong!" yelled Petunia.  
  
"Watch your attitude, boy!"  
  
"So is that what you really think?" he replied to Petunia looking right into her eyes that were usually narrow little eyes but were not, they were wide in surprise and anger, with a large hint of disgust.  
  
"Of course, where else would you belong?"  
  
"What did I tell you about what you say?!"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, you just told me to watch my attitude. And Aunt Petunia, I don't think that my Godfather would agree with you or even approve of it, with me being his only Godson and all."  
  
Petunia turned white as she stormed out of the room in a hurry, with Vernon following after her shooting a look at Harry, which he knew, was meant to 'scare' him to good behavior.  
  
Harry sat down looking over his homework and then decided to move to his room with his things. He got up gathered his things and started up the stairs. He stopped halfway when he heard his uncle's voice.  
  
"Don't worry Petunia, Harry has been getting really defensive a lot this summer, and talking back when normally he would've just walked away. And his Godfather has never made an appearance. So he is just trying to get to you, don't let it worry you or get you upset. I myself think the story about his Godfather is all a lie. There is something about him this summer that makes me think that there is something different about the summer itself that were not seeing."  
  
"Your right Vernon, I shouldn't let it get to me."  
  
Harry's anger grew inside and he knew he had to get away before he exploded losing his control over the magic from within. Well at least uncle Vernon had got something right, this summer was not normal, it was nothing like the summers before, this summer was very different. He was always on the look out for the tiniest hint that would tell him that the waiting for the first move by Voldermort has been made. Sure there has been a few deaths but they were people who were very ill to begin with or elderly people, which will never be new. So he wasn't worried about them, sure it could've been Voldermort, but that was a small chance. Really why would Voldermort pay any attention to them, least of all kill the dying? What pleasure would the Dark Lord get from that? But so far there was nothing for him to really worry about, which increased the fear of what Voldermort, might be planning to an all-new high everyday. Well maybe tomorrow. . . 


	2. What's Going On

Disclaimer: same as last time.. I don't own .. so no need to sue .. I'm poor .. so it wouldn't do any good anyway.  
  
Chapter2: What's Going On  
  
"I'll be right down, I just gotta grab my stuff then we can go."  
  
Running up the baby blue carpeted stairs to her room, the letter that had arrived there just three days earlier shot into her head. Who had it come from? She just realized that there was no name on it or at least not one she could see, . . . maybe it was charmed.  
  
She burst into her room and froze in her tracks. There on her windowsill was the same barn owl, and it had another letter, or maybe it was the same letter. What was going on? She went to the barn owl and took the letter muttering to herself.  
  
This time it was addressed to her. Maybe the first time the letter arrived; it wasn't the wrong address but the wrong name.  
  
She opened it and was surprised by what was written. Should she read it or send it back again? It wasn't her name in the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Zomba,  
  
We are pleased to be announcing that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The start of term is September 1st. We will be honored to have you here at our school. Please send us an owl no later than July 31st. You will find enclosed a list of required supplies that you will need upon your arrival.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean Brandy? Is everything all right?" asked her dad, Sam Grant.  
  
"Ya dad, but I got this letter, at least I think it is the same letter, three days ago. It had my address but not my name so I sent it back. Then this letter came today, with my name on it but not in the letter. It's weird."  
  
"I guess so . . . who's name was on it?"  
  
"Brandy Zomba."  
  
"Oh..... Never heard of her. So you want me to tell them that you have to return a letter so you'll be right down?" he replied avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Ya, thanks, but I think I'll right them back, see if I can find out what's going on."  
  
"All right sweetie . . . Don't be too long, I think that Sean and Joe are getting impatient," said Sam as he walked away looking slightly worried.  
  
Brandy got out a piece of parchment and began to write in her large, neat, loopy script.  
  
Dear Minerva McGonagall,  
  
I'm not really sure what to think. But to let you know I'm already in a great school, which I love. I'm not sure why you are writing me, telling me that I've been accepted to Hogwarts. I don't even know anything about the school and I've never applied. So thanks I'm kinda honored but I don't understand.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Brandy Grant  
  
PS. My name IS Brandy Grant NOT Brandy Zomba.  
  
She gives her response to the owl and watches it fly out of sight. She wondered why her dad seemed so uneasy when she told him that the letter had Zomba instead of Grant? . . . Well she couldn't worry about that Sean and Joe were waiting for her downstairs.  
  
She grabbed what she had come up for. As she headed back to her friends she couldn't put it out of her head that her dad knew something that he wasn't telling her about the letter. He knew something, but what? What was he hiding?  
  
****** A Sign Of Hope******  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you're all right mate. You've gotta come over for the rest of the summer!! Hermione probably is. But Charlie and Bill are coming home until September 1st, when we have to go back to school. We can play Quidditch 3 vs. 3 but if we can get Percy to play we can play 4 vs. 3, you and Charlie can go head-to-head as seekers. We have a place now, where we can play with bludgers and a snitch (it's isolated from muggles and there is a barrier that they can't see anything magical through). You probably can come (not that they will want to let you) and Bill and Charlie can come and get you when they get here. But write back. Bye.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry, holding in his bit of excitement, folded up the letter. He knows that he'll be able to go like Ron said, whether his uncle or aunt wants him to. He knows the magic words. They won't want him to go because letting Harry go to Ron's house for the remainder of the summer (which is still a almost two months away) would make Harry happy, and they wouldn't want that. He has seemed pretty miserable there this summer and they wouldn't want to change that. So he knew what he had to do.  
  
He went down to breakfast, which was still very small since Dudley was still on his diet for he hasn't really lost much, if any; his bottom was still hanging over all of the edges of his chair. Harry waited awhile to see if they would notice him on their own, but he gave up shortly. It was the same, as always, he needed to speak up.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"What boy!"  
  
"Would it be all right if I went to Ron's for the rest of the summer? It would mean that you'd be rid of me until next summer."  
  
"Of course you can . . . . . . . . NOT go!"  
  
"WHY NOT!!! You let me go last summer. Or don't you remember. Do I have to remind you."  
  
"What does that have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Maybe so I can finally be with people who I like!!"  
  
"Watch it boy!!!! You can't go!!!"  
  
"HA HA LOSER!! You can't go to your friend's!!!! Who'd want to be your friend anyway? They must be stupid to feel sorry for you!!!"  
  
"Whatever Dudley. Remember last summer?? Fine, then uncle Vernon may I be excused?"  
  
"Don't you dare you threaten him!!"  
  
"I'm not. Can I??"  
  
"What for??"  
  
"Well, I haven't written Sirius lately, and it's probably about time I did, you know, so he doesn't get worried."  
  
Harry knew that he had said the magic word. He could see it on uncle Vernon's face. He could tell he was debating with himself. If he let Harry go, Harry would be happy and it would keep Sirius happy and keep him away from his family. If he didn't let Harry go he will write Sirius telling him that he was being treated badly and forced to stay there against his will (locked up is how Harry would probably explain it) then Sirius would be very unhappy, with Sirius being an escaped convict Vernon didn't want to upset him, for his family would be in grave danger, with Sirius being Harry's Godfather. Whether the Godfather story was true or not he didn't want to risk it.  
  
Biting his lip, Vernon lets the word that Harry is waiting for slip, "Fine"  
  
"Awesome" and with that Harry goes back upstairs to write Ron back.  
  
When he got to his room, he opened the door and there is a strange bird that had its dark brown eyes staring at him. He goes over to it and notices the letter attached to it. He relieves it if it's burden, and reads the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's been a long time since I written to you and I just wanted to know how you are. I hope the Dursley's are treating you good. I'm fine so don't worry about me. Voldermort still hasn't made an appearance yet. But we aren't about to give up, so don't worry about that. There is a powerful witch in your area that is keeping an eye on you for me, but she doesn't think it's for me but for Dumbledore. Oh, by the way if you go to Ron's this summer please tell me, and be very careful!!! Don't go looking for trouble (or Voldermort) and please don't let trouble find you as it always does. Don't worry about Cedric, and don't blame yourself, you are just like your father, so I know you are. It wasn't your fault, if you knew you would've made sure no one touched that cup!!! No one blames you, not his parents, anyone, or me else; there is no way that it could be your fault so stop blaming yourself!!!! There was nothing that you could've done to save him. Voldermort wanted him dead and after that there was no chance for him to survive. Just enjoy your summer. I hope to see you soon, . . . I may get to.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry hung his head in sorrow, but his eyes, filling up with tears, but shone with anger and hatred. He wasn't angry with Sirius, but himself. He let himself be happy. It was his fault that Cedric was dead, even though Sirius says that it wasn't. If he didn't argued with Cedric, Cedric wouldn't have touched the cup.  
  
"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!!!  
  
"Shut up boy!!" yelled uncle Vernon from downstairs.  
  
He froze for a while, ignoring his uncle, until Hedwig came in with another letter. "Oh hi Hedwig. You're back are you? . . . Oh sorry. Thanks. I'll read it later."  
  
Harry went back into his own little world. It was great hearing from Sirius finally. And it would be great to see him, to finally be around family who knows what it's like to be a wizard on normal days and then on not so normal days. It's really good that Voldermort hasn't made his big appearance yet, but it was also bad, then again maybe it means that he's not as powerful as he once was yet and there is still a chance of defeating him before he gains power completely. That would be amazing, actually it would be better than amazing! He couldn't help but remember what Professor Trelawney had predicted the day of his exam . . . he remembers it clearly . . .  
  
~He was about to leave when he heard his professor speak in a loud harsh voice "It will happen tonight." When he had turned around he saw her stiff in her chair with her mouth sagging. "S-sorry?" he had said. She had seamed completely unaware of his presents. "The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to join his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight ... before midnight ... the servant ... will set out ... to rejoin ... his master..." And that was the end of it. She had no recollection of it and denied saying such things when Harry asked her about it.~  
  
Hedwig, who gentle cooed, trying to comfort Harry, again, brought Harry back to reality. Harry was glad to have Hedwig, especially at times like this. If he didn't have her than he probably would never come back to the present.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig. I gotta write Ron back and tell him that I can come, then I have to write Sirius back"  
  
He wrote his letter to Ron quickly and gave it to Hedwig and told her that he'd have a letter for her to deliver to Sirius when she returned. Hedwig flew out the window towards Ron's. Then Harry sat back down to write his letter to Sirius . . .  
  
"Harry come down here now!!!"  
  
A/N: so what'd you think? .. please review..Latas ~Lavender~ 


	3. Weasley's Concern

Disclaimer: it's not mine aright?  
  
Chapter 3: Weasley's Concern  
  
"Ron a letter's come for you . . . it's from Harry."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's voice made it's way upstairs to Ron's ears. When he had clued into what she said he ran down the stairs to get his letter.  
  
"Finally. Oh hi Hedwig, thanks."  
  
He tore open the letter and read it. Though he was happy, he was also worried. His mother saw the worry on his face.  
  
"What is it Ron? Is Harry all right?"  
  
"He says he is, but . . . I don't know."  
  
"Ron, can I read it?"  
  
"Ya, sure mum," said Ron as he handed her the letter.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took the letter from her son and noticed that Harry's writing was extra sloppy, as if he had been shaking very badly when he wrote it. And it was rather short for it being his first letter this year, and with the summer almost half over.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hi mate. I'm all right considering. And you were right I can come. I just used the same 'reasoning' again. I can come anytime but I have some things to take care of before I come. Please thank your parents for me. See you mate.  
  
Harry  
  
"Oh poor boy. After what he's been through this past year, he's all alone without other wizards. Sure, he's got his aunt and uncle but they are bitter people and I don't think they'd understand. Plus he doesn't seam to like them and they don't seem to like him much either.  
  
"Ya," said Ron giving Hedwig a treat.  
  
"Ron, another letter."  
  
Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the window flew open again, letting in Pig, Ron's owl.  
  
"Stay still Pig!!!" yelled Ron trying to the letter from the small owl flying around the room . . . . . . . . "Thanks Pig." He opened the letter  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Have you heard from Harry yet??!! Is he ok?? Mum and dad said I could come and that we could pick up Harry on the way, if he wants us to. I'm really worried about him!! Especially after what happened last year. I haven't heard from him all summer have you??? I'm sooooo worried. I hope he's all right. We shouldn't talk about last year, unless he wants to, if he comes. I don't want to make it worse for him.!! Well write back to tell me when it's ok to come.  
  
Luv: Hermione  
  
"That's strange, Hermione said that they'd pick up Harry on their way here. But Hermione lives in one direction from here, where Harry lives in the opposite. And she seems overly worried about Harry, ya I'm worried, but she's . . . well . . . terrified for him."  
  
"You're over reacting. She's just worried about him, like everyone else. And she's just being nice by offering to pick him up. Plus she probably wants him to be around friends, not just his aunt and uncle."  
  
"Sure"  
  
**********  
  
"Hey mum, we're home!" announced Bill and Charlie.  
  
"It's great to see you boys again," said Mrs. Weasley as she went to hug each of them. "Your a bit early though."  
  
"Ya we thought that we'd surprise you. Surprised?"  
  
"Heh. Yes I am"  
  
"So is Harry coming over? What's the matter Ron?"  
  
"Oh nothing Charlie, and ya Harry's coming over, we just don't know when; he said he has some things to do first."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He says he is."  
  
"Well I hope he actually is. We can get Hermione when we get Harry, she is coming right"  
  
"She's coming." I got her owl yesterday."  
  
"Alright just write her and tell her that we will pick her up when we get Harry . . . when he's ready to come, if she'll wait for him that is."  
  
"Sure, I'm sure that she'll wait. . I've just got that feeling . . . "  
  
"So as soon as you get the word from Harry then we'll go and get them."  
  
"Right"  
  
A/n: Like? Please review.. I'd love it if you would. Latas ~Lavender~ 


	4. A Little More Insight

Disclaimer: You all know.  
  
Chapter 4: A Little More Insight  
  
"What are we going to do Katelin?" Sam asked.  
  
Brandy's parents were sitting out on their porch. Sam had just told his wife about the letters that Brandy has received.  
  
"Well I guess we should tell her. We should've told her when she started at the witch school. But do we tell her everything? Is she ready to hear everything?" replied Katelin.  
  
"I don't know, what if she wants to live with Patricia and Dominic? They said that they wanted to keep her safe and to do that they had to give her up."  
  
"That's true, but she deserves to know. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Of course she does, but if we tell her and she goes, will she be safe? . . . Oh don't look at me like that . . . Fine, we'll get in contact with Dominic and Patricia to see what they think."  
  
"Thank-you honey."  
  
**********  
  
"Same place tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, where else would we go?" replied Joe.  
  
"Oh ya, Bran there's a party tomorrow night. You in?" asked Sean.  
  
"You know it!! Where is it?"  
  
"In your backyard, of course," said Sean.  
  
"Where else would it be Brandy? On the grass? They're always on the beach," Joe said sarcastically.  
  
"So funny Joe. . . . So anyway see yas laters."  
  
See ya down under girls," laughed Sean.  
  
"HA HA you're a real comedian you know that. See ya Brandy."  
  
**********  
  
While she gets changed for the party there is a slight tapping on her attic window. She goes over to it, opens it wide and stands back to let in the barn owl enter. She relieved it of its burden and recognized the writing. It was another letter from Hogwarts. What was this all about? She opened it, and read . . .  
  
Dear Brandy,  
  
We are aware that you are already in an excellent school. But since you don't understand, we should get together for this is a matter in which should be discussed in person. I'm sure Sam and Katelin can explain some of it if they haven't already. We will be in touch to set up a time that we can get together.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Completely awestruck, Brandy reads the letter over to make sure that she had read it right the first time, she couldn't have. What could her parents be hiding from her that had to do with being accepted to another good witchcraft school that she didn't even apply to? She sat there, on her bed, until she heard all the noise outside.  
  
Still very confused she decides that she will put it off till later, because right now she is late for the beach. But what could they be hiding???  
  
A/N: So what'd you think please tell me by reviewing. Latas  
  
~Lavender~ 


	5. Ready Or Not

Disclaimer: do I even have to put this here???  
  
Chapter 5: Ready Or Not  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed staring at his homework. He had to get it done but he couldn't concentrate. He started flipping through the books when a letter fell out. It was the letter he had got a few days ago that he hadn't read yet.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hi. How are you doing? I really hope you're okay. And hopefully the Dursley's are treating you better and a bit civil this year. You should go to Ron's, I am I just have to write him back to tell him. And my parents said that we could come and get you, if you want to go. It would be great if we could get together this year. Well . . . Please come Harry, it wouldn't be the same without you.  
  
Love: Hermione  
  
Wow, what should he think? Hermione has been writing him all summer, and pretty much all of her letters were like this one, but more. He hasn't written her back yet, it's not that he's trying to be mean and ignore her, but he hasn't really known what to say.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi. I'm all right and going to Ron's sometime. I have to do some things first. Thanks for offering to come and get me but that's ok. For you to pick me up would be like you going to Ron's from your house back to yours then back to Ron's again. Anyway Bill and Charlie are going to come and get me, when I come over. But thanks again for offering. And could you please thank your parents for me too? I'll see you at Ron's.  
  
Harry  
  
**********  
  
Brandy was sitting on her bed doing her homework when an owl flew to her.  
  
"Another letter from Hogwarts. Thanks. They've got me curious now."  
  
Dear Brandy,  
  
I hope you are well. We have received you letter and have arranged for you to come to London. There is a plane ticket and a map that will help you get to the Leaky Cauldron (muggles can't see it) enclosed. We'll be able to explain better when you get here. We will be waiting at the Leaky Caldron, just ask for us, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. They will show you where we are.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
PS. Don't be surprised if people recognize you.  
  
She put her hand in the envelope and pulled out the map and plane ticket. The ticket was for extremely early morning July 31st. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to find out, . . . well she wasn't sure what she was going to find out . . .  
  
"How will I tell my parents? . . . Maybe I'll tell them that I'm going to learn about the school . . . well I kinda am . . . but not only that . . . . July 31st . . . I can't wait!"  
  
A few weeks later Harry realized that if he wasn't ready to go to Ron's yet, he probably never would. So he wrote Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hi mate. I've got as much done as I'm going to. So, I can come anytime.  
  
Harry  
  
PS. Tell Hermione I said hi.  
  
He gave Hedwig the letter and went downstairs. He stopped on the stairs when he heard his aunt and uncle.  
  
"He's been acting very strange this summer. More so than usual."  
  
"I noticed Petunia. He's able to go to his weird friend's house and he's still here. There's something wrong with this picture."  
  
"Should we worry Vernon? With him being what he is and all."  
  
"No, no dear, I'm sure he'll be gone soon enough. And then everything will be alright."  
  
Harry had heard enough. He walked into the family room.  
  
"I've written Ron. I should be leaving soon."  
  
How soon is soon? Asked uncle Vernon.  
  
"Not sure. Charlie and Bill are going to come and get me."  
  
"Who are they? People like you?"  
  
"Umm.... They are Ron's brothers."  
  
"They are not coming here again!!"  
  
"They've never been here! They are his oldest brothers! You've never met them!!"  
  
"Don't get that tone with me boy!! They better come the NORMAL way this time!! And in NORMAL clothes!!"  
  
**********  
  
"Charlie! . . . Bill! . . . Harry wrote, that he could come anytime!"  
  
"All right, you wrote Hermione that we would pick her up right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok, Write them both back and tell them that we're on our way."  
  
"Right. I'm on it."  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Harry just wrote, he's ready to come. So Charlie and Bill are on their way. See ya.  
  
Ron  
  
PS. Harry said hi.  
  
"Pig Come here . . . I got a letter for you." He gave the letter and told him to take it to Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi. Bill and Charlie are on their way. See you soon mate.  
  
Ron  
  
"Here Hedwig can you take this to Harry please. Thanks for hanging around."  
  
A/N please review. I'd love to know what you think.latas  
  
~Lavender~ 


	6. Finally Leaving

Disclaimer: come on now you should know buy now. I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 6: Finally Leaving  
  
There was a knock on the Dursley's door. Dudley got up to answer it. He opened the door, and outside stood a girl who looked about his age and two guys that looked a lot like brothers. One of the guys had long red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and a fang earring. The other guy had a freckled, weather beaten, broad face and he also had red hair. The girl, in Dudley's opinion, was very pretty. She had straight brown hair and the way she was carrying herself led to the impression that she was a know-it-all, confident person.  
  
"Is Harry here?" the girl asked.  
  
Dudley wobbled away trying to cover his bottom and hid behind the couch where his mother was sitting.  
  
The girl watched him in amazement. Was it something she had said? Or was he just like that with people?  
  
"Wh-who are you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh sorry, how rude of us. I'm Hermione, he's Charlie, and he's Bill. We're here for . . . "  
  
"I know what you're here for." interrupted Vernon as he went to the stairs and yelled up, "Boy get down here. And be quick about it, they're here."  
  
Harry came down, and entered the living room and saw Hermione, Bill and Charlie standing outside. He walked over to them. "Hi Bill, hi Charlie, . . . hi Hermione"  
  
"Hi Harry," said Bill.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Charlie, "been ok?"  
  
"Ya, been fine, . . . considering. Don't just stand outside, come on in."  
  
"Hi you," said Hermione giving Harry a big embracing hug. " Happy birthday Harry."  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
"Got your things Harry?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Ya they're upstairs, I gotta get them . . . could one of you please help me bring them down?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Bill, and with that they went upstairs.  
  
**********  
  
"Honey are you almost ready? Your plane leaves in a half-an-hour."  
  
"Coming! Should've got me things together last night ... this is kinda early to try to remember everything that I need and trying to figure how much clothes I need."  
  
"You knew that you plane left at 2:30am."  
  
"Ya, I know."  
  
"Why are you taking your school things? Are you not telling us something? Are you staying there and go to that school, . . . Hogwarts?"  
  
"Nope. I just have homework I still have to finish, and I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"Oh . . . ok."  
  
**********  
  
How come Hermione came?"  
  
"We picked her up before we came here."  
  
" . . . But I thought she was already at the Burrow. She told me almost a month ago that she was going."  
  
"Nope. She waited till you were ready to come. We told her that we would pick her up when we got you, we just didn't know it would be this much later . . . She's happy to see you. She was quite open bout that on her way here"  
  
A silence fell over them at this and Harry wished for something . . . anything to break the silence.  
  
"Ah . . . oh . . . well, . . . here's my room." Said Harry relieved to break the silence.  
  
"Awesome, that your trunk?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Anything else? Or this it?"  
  
Just Hedwig's cage, . . . and my firebolt, . . . " said Harry looking around his empty room looking for anything he missed. "Yup, that's it."  
  
"Where's Hedwig?"  
  
"Oh . . . ummmm . . . she's delivering a letter. She'll know to come to the Burrow." Harry managed trying to make it sound like he wasn't trying to hide something.  
  
"Alright then, lets go."  
  
It worked, . . . or at least Bill made it seem like he didn't notice anything in Harry's voice.  
  
Back downstairs they found Charlie and Hermione still by the door trying to engage in a civil conversation with uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, but failing. Dudley was now hiding in the kitchen peeking out the door, down the hallway to the living room.  
  
"Ready to go Harry," asked Charlie when he saw that they had returned.  
  
"Yup, sure am."  
  
"Watch it boy," bellowed uncle Vernon.  
  
"Alright," Charlie said ignoring Vernon's rude comment, "We'll take care of him"  
  
"Whatever," replied uncle Vernon.  
  
"Don't destroy their lives. But you should destroy your world!!" sneered aunt Petunia.  
  
"Come on lets go," pushed Harry angrily avoiding their eyes.  
  
"Ya, . . . sounds good Harry," said Hermione looking sadly at Harry, feeling bad for him for having to live with these people for his whole life.  
  
**********  
  
Brandy entered the Leaky Cauldron, and walked up to the man behind the bar. "Is there a Dumbledore or McGonagall here?"  
  
"There sure is miss, they've been waiting for you in the private parlor," said Tom curtly. "Follow me."  
  
Brandy followed Tom till he stopped abruptly causing her to almost bump into him. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. As soon as she had entered an old man and a stern looking woman stood up and all was silent. The man had long silver hair and a long silver beard that was so long that it tucked in his belt. He wore half-moon glasses halfway down his nose looking over them at her, which made her a bit nervous. The woman, though she looked stern, was younger and had her hair tied back in a tight, slick bun, and she seemed very intimidating.  
  
"Ah, Brandy I suppose. Good morning, thank-you Tom.  
  
Brandy just stood there, trying taking veering in.  
  
"Would you like anything Professors? Tea, Butterbeer, or perhaps something to eat?"  
  
"Some tea would be nice Tom, thanks."  
  
"Sure thing," and with that Tom disappeared out the door.  
  
"Brandy, I'm Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall. Thank-you for coming all this way to meet with us."  
  
"No problem, you got me curious with you letters. And it's good to meet you."  
  
"Brandy, we might as well get to the point. You are a great witch, and a very powerful one at that."  
  
Brandy looked at them strangely. She wasn't that powerful not anymore than others, and not nearly as powerful as great wizards. She wasn't all that great, so what were they talking about? If they wanted a great wizard they should go and find Harry Potter.  
  
She didn't have time to finish her thoughts because right then Tom had re- entered with the tea and some crumpets. He placed them on a tray by the three cozy armchairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Thanks Tom."  
  
"No problem professors."  
  
"Shall we take a seat?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Great idea," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Would you like some tea and crumpets Brandy?"  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
**********  
  
"By the way, happy birthday Harry." said Bill.  
  
"Ya happy birthday Harry." said Charlie  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How have you been Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry replied with everyone looking at him cautiously. Noticing this Harry quickly said, " "Really, I'm okay."  
  
"All right, . . . we're here," said Charlie.  
  
"Umm . . . what?" said Harry.  
  
"We're using floo powder, and since your aunt and uncle are muggles we couldn't do it there."  
  
"Oh okay I understand," replied Harry.  
  
They knocked on the door and before it opened Hermione stepped closer to Harry.  
  
"I've never used floo powder and I don't know if I'll be able to," she whispered in Harry's ear. He looked at her surprised, she knew everything.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. There's not much to it," he whispered back, clearly a lot calmer than she was.  
  
A child opened the door that looked about ten or eleven years old. "Hi Bill hi Charlie."  
  
"Hey Orlando. How's it going," Bill asked the boy.  
  
"Good," said Orlando as they entered. "Going home?"  
  
"Sure are." said Charlie from behind Bill.  
  
"Hi Charlie . . . is that Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh . . . ya . . .. " said Harry uneasily, flattening his hair over scar.  
  
"Wow . . . hi Harry Potter."  
  
"Ummmm . . . hi Orlando."  
  
"Sorry Orlando but our mum's expecting us."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Bye Orlando," said Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, . . . boy." chuckled Bill  
  
"Bye guys . . . come and visit me!"  
  
"K"  
  
They followed Orlando through his house to the fireplace and Charlie pulled a small sac from his pocket.  
  
Hermione turned even paler at the sight of the sac. Harry noticed this and pulled her away from the others but not enough for them to notice.  
  
"Hermione what's the matter?"  
  
She looked at him and you could see the worry in her eyes. "I've told you that I've never traveled by floo powder. What if I do it wrong and end up in some other place? I've read about it but what if I can't do it. I'll make a fool of myself." Hermione whispered so low that Harry had to get quite close just to hear her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. What you do is throw some into the fire step in and clearly say 'the Burrow' and make sure it's clearly said. Oh and try not to breath in any of the powder, ashes or soot."  
  
"But what if I can't do it?"  
  
"You can do it Hermione so don't worry, you'll do great."  
  
"Hermione have you used floo powder before." Charlie asked.  
  
"Ummm . . . no."  
  
"Well then you and Harry can go together," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Harry you think you can do it right this time?" Bill asked laughing.  
  
"You heard about my first time then? Ya, you just don't take a big breath when you step in."  
  
"Ya we heard, you ending up in Knockturn Alley. All right come and take some powder."  
  
Harry grabbed some powder, threw it in the fire and grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her into the fire. She had thought that it would burn but it didn't.  
  
"The Burrow." shouted Harry holding on to Hermione's hand so she'd stay with him. As soon as they started to move Hermione held on tighter. They twisted and turned on their way to what they both hoped, especially Hermione was the Burrow. Suddenly they had fell out of a fireplace.  
  
"Great to see you Harry, Hermione," welcomed Mrs. Weasley very cheerful.  
  
They both slowly got t their feet, still holding each other's hand.  
  
Right then Charlie and Bill had come out of the fireplace and they let go quickly.  
  
Ron burst in. "Hi Harry, hi Hermione. How are you?"  
  
"Fine," said Harry with Hermione cautiously watching him. Harry turned his head to see her looking back at him. She quickly turned away and said, "Me too."  
  
"Great. Still know your way around here?"  
  
Still looking at Hermione Harry finally replied, "ya."  
  
"Hermione you'll be staying in Ginny's room."  
  
"As always. Got it."  
  
"Harry you'll be in Ron's room."  
  
"Thanks for having me here Mrs. Weasley," said Harry gratefully.  
  
"Always a pleasure Harry. You guys should get your things upstairs and then come back down for dinner."  
  
A/N.. I really hope you are enjoying my story and I'd love to hear from you . so please hit that review button below.latas  
  
~Lavender~ 


	7. Finally Getting Some Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own this ... except plot and the people who don't show up in the books.  
  
Chapter 7: Finally Getting Some Answers  
  
"Did Sam and Katelin explain anything?"  
  
"Uummm.... what do you mean"  
  
"Well did they tell you who Patricia and Dominic Zomba are?"  
  
"Ahhh . . . no . . . dare I ask . . . Who are they?"  
  
"They are very powerful witch and wizard who were very concerned for their unborn child some nineteen years ago."  
  
"And if you don't mind, how does that involve me?"  
  
"We're getting there, Sam and Katelin should've told you this a long time ago." replied McGonagall.  
  
"You were adopted when you were born, Patricia and Dominic Zomba are your birth parents," said Dumbledore.  
  
"That's ridiculous!!! If I were adopted, Sam and Katelin would've told me!! Who do you think you are to say that my parents have lied to me for my entire life!!" said Brandy angrily. It couldn't be true.  
  
"Patricia and Dominic wanted you to be safe, it was a very dark time. There was someone after them and therefore you were in danger before you were even born."  
  
"Okay here it is I don't believe you . . . but I am curious about why you would make accusations like this and what kind of story that you have. So let's just say there was even a small bit of me that considered believing you, why would 'wanting me safe' make people lie to me for almost 18 years?"  
  
"Because if you knew who your parents were and others found out you would be in a lot of danger." said MaGonagall taken back by what Brandy had said.  
  
"That could've been explained, it could've been explained in a way that I could be made to keep it a secret. I'm sure that if it were true than that is what would've happened. Anyway why wouldn't they have told me when wizard had fallen or when I told them about the letters that I got addressed to Brandy Zomba."  
  
"Does this mean you even slightly believe it?"  
  
"Well . . . it would make the letters make sense . . . a bit but I really don't know. And it would be a reason for my dad to act the way he did when I told him about the letters . . . but still . . ."  
  
"And if this Patricia and Dominic are my real parents and they didn't want me to know, why are you telling me now, and why aren't they here?"  
  
"They're not here because they couldn't make it. They will be here in a few days though."  
  
"Oh . . . then there are rooms here?"  
  
"Yes certainly dear," said Dumbledore. 'Does this mean that you are staying?"  
  
"Well there was not question about that. Since I'm here in England than I'm going to see some sights. It is very different from Australia."  
  
"Oh and by the way, was it Lord Voldermort that was after us?"  
  
McGonagall flinched at the mention of Voldermorts name where as Dumbledore seemed not to notice.  
  
"Oh, one would think that wouldn't they, but no it was Lord Olscamp."  
  
"Lord Olscamp . . .never heard of him. Who is he?"  
  
He was one of Voldermort's most faithful followers. That was until he became as powerful, but in other ways . . . different strengths. When Voldermort finally realized this he more forced than challenged him, to a duel, the only thing was that they were both very powerful neither won and both left living. Olscamp no longer wanted to follow Voldermort for every chance Voldermort he would try to kill him so h left and got his own supporters. He was not as well talked about because everything that he or his supporters did everyone thought that it was Voldermort. And though in ways he was worse than Voldermort he was not as well talked about. Plus nobody wanted to believe that there was another evil power that they would have to worry about . . . really who can blame them. His power reign was not as long as Voldermorts but was indeed far too long."  
  
"Uummm . . .sorry but how long was he in power?" Brandy asked with her voice shaking. She had always heard all the terrible things that Voldermort had done. But also wondered why this Lord Olscamp would've been after her parents . . . oh my god she had thought of these complete strangers as her parents, what was going on . . . well it had been a long day, yes for sure that was it.  
  
"Forty-three years."  
  
"Oh . . . and how come I haven't heard of him at all before?"  
  
"Because not everyone had known about him. So the things that he did, and they were very terrible things, most thought they were done by Voldermort."  
  
"Ah . . . I see . . . I think. So your saying that my real parents Patricia and Dominic gave me up when I was born because this Dark Lord was after them, therefore after me as well. They gave me up for the rest of my life to live with muggles to make me safe, even after he fell they left me there. By the way, how'd he fall? What killed him?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Well . . . you see personally I don't think he's dead . . . and for your answer you did."  
  
"What."  
  
"You see you were almost five when it happened. He had come after you and something happened that night that made him lose his powers."  
  
"If I was almost five then why don't I remember?"  
  
"A very powerful memory charm was put on you so you wouldn't," said McGonagall.  
  
"Oh . . . I see. How could I've stopped him if he was that powerful?"  
  
"Well you see, we believe that you have some natural old magic and powers that came out that helped you defend yourself. We also have reason to believe that you have natural healing powers that also helped that night. Some how they helped weaken his powers leaving him weak and venerable so he had to flee. He is believed to be hiding waiting for the opportunity to rise again."  
  
"Right . . . "  
  
"Your magic is very old. It was passed down your family since the beginning."  
  
"So my parents have these powers?"  
  
"No. Though it was passed down but hasn't showed in anyone for a few decades. Your whole family thought that the powers were gone."  
  
"Oh . . . right."  
  
"Really Brandy it's true."  
  
"That's hard to believe."  
  
"I know it is. There is a place in Diagon Alley where you can get a book with this information if you need more reassuring about this. Though not everything is there because not all of it is known."  
  
Dumbledore got Tom and asked him if there were any rooms available.  
  
"Sure is Professor."  
  
"All right, Great. So Brandy you'll stay right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great, and your parents will be here in a few days."  
  
"O . . . k . . . "  
  
"Sorry, Patricia and Dominic."  
  
"Oh gotcha. Sure."  
  
"I't's been a long day for you so why don't you head upstairs for the night and Tom can show you how to get to Diagon Alley in the morning."  
  
Brandy looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it was 10:48 am. Meaning that there it was about 2:00 am. "Well that's a good idea because if I was still home than I'd be busy with the day."  
  
"Oh yes, right, there is quite a time difference isn't it."  
  
"Yes in Australia it's 10:48 am."  
  
"Well . . . All right I'm sure Tom will show you the room . Patricia and Dominic will be here later on. I will be in touch about transferring to Hogwarts . . . with you approval oh course."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Brandy it has been a pleasure, and now Dumbledore and myself must be going."  
  
"All right, thank-you and I'll be seeing you."  
  
"Good-bye Brandy. Have a pleasant night."  
  
A/N well here it is you know the rest. latas ~Lavender~ 


	8. Getting Settled

Disclaimer: it's not mine .  
  
Chapter 8: Getting Settled  
  
Everything was going great but Harry still was in the same state that he was when he had returned from Hogwarts, though he was with his friends again. Hermione has been acting really weird around him since they got him at the Dursley's. Oh well Hermione, though smart she was a bit weird but that's what made her special. And he could see and imagine that she was really worried about him, which made it really funny, because he was worried about her. He couldn't really figure why he was worried, it was almost like subconsciously he knew something that he wasn't realizing. Or maybe he was just worried about her because she was so stacked with her schoolwork and on top of that worried about him.  
  
**********  
  
Diagon Alley was wonderful. Tom had showed her how to get there earlier, you have to tap the brick that was three up and two over three times with her wand pretty easy. There were so many wonderful stores there that there didn't seem to be enough time in the day to check them all out.  
  
She spent some time in Flourish and Blotts finding books that would tell her what had happened to her as a child, and learning about Lord Olscamp. Of course she was forced to bye the books if she wanted to read its entirety. So what she did was flip through the books and see if it had anything that she could see that tell her about Olscamp and herself.  
  
When she had some books she paid the shopkeeper and headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor. She had got a sundae and started to read a book about Lord Olscamp's rise and the things that people knew that he did in his reign of power. Everything that was there were terrible, brutal murders, torturing the weak and helpless and the strong, but not strong enough to resist his methods. Of course like anyone with power he had his faithful followers and his forced followers.  
  
It was weird when she got towards the end it was actually true, the part about her. She truly had no idea what she was going to do. But then again she didn't have to know right now so she decided to put that aside and just enjoy her time here.  
  
She went back to the Leaky Cauldron and put the books in her room. And headed back down stairs and towards the courtyard. She thought that she would eat out there or maybe she would get something at the many cafes in Diagon Alley and get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor. First she would have to figure where she was going to eat. She entered Diagon Alley and found this little quite cafe and decided to eat there. After she was done and paid, she went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor to get a sundae and took it to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. She sat there eating it while everyone passed in and out of Diagon Alley. She was glad that she didn't have to be as fast paced as most of them were. And so day the ended with her believing that she was indeed adopted, as she started to head up to her room she thought about whether she would transfer to Hogwarts or not.  
  
**********  
  
Everyone was asleep in the Weasley's home except for Harry who lay awake, just thinking. Wondering if he made the right decision. Should he have stayed at the Dursley's?  
  
Then all of a sudden he was drifting through what seemed to be a lot of space. Till finally he had stopped and realized that he wasn't alone . . . Cedric was there.  
  
"Kill the other one and bring Harry here!"  
  
There was a flash of bright green and he could hear his mum faintly say, "James, no." he saw a silent tear stream down her face and could feel her hold him tighter. "I'll protect you no matter what. I love you Harry." He heard footsteps coming towards them.  
  
He sat up looking around and realized that he was just at the Burrow and wished that he were with his mum, though he hated reliving that.  
  
"Sorry mate, didn't mean to wake ya," said Ron.  
  
" . . . . . . Oh, Ummmm . . . no probs."  
  
"All right mate? You were mumbling."  
  
" . . . . What . . .oh ya fine."  
  
"Alright, well I'm going down to get breakfast."  
  
"K, I'll be down later.  
  
He lay there and wished that he were with his mum, dad and his Godfather right now. He wished that Voldermort killing his parents had been a horrible, nasty dream that he was about to wake from and be with his parents again.  
  
**********  
  
A few days passed and Brandy got nervous, Patricia and Dominic would be there any day now. She had no clue what they'd be like, or how it would be to meet them for the first time. She got very anxious and decided to leave the Leaky Cauldron and have a look around the muggle streets.  
  
It was a nice place there were shops upon shops, and the streets were full of cars and people. She walked around looking in the shops; there were shops for hats, shoes, clothes, baby stuff, and a lot of other shops.  
  
Just then she noticed three people walking towards her. There was a large, purple-faced man with a large black moustache and hardly any neck. A thin bony horse-faced blonde woman with an unusually tall neck. Brandy wondered it was healthy to be that thin. There was a very plump, pink faced, boy with small, watery blue eyes and smooth blonde hair that was flat on his plump head, waddling in fount of the man and woman who were walking side-by- side. She wondered how the boy could live being that large, surely he was very much over weight and not very healthy. The boy winked at her as they walked right by. Brandy wound herself suddered at it. She had never judged anyone by their appearance but this boy and the two others with him gave her a bad vibe, like they thought they were superior and hated anyone who was magical. She heard the boy say that he was glad that Harry was gone because they would've had to bring him and that Harry always made him nervous.  
  
Brandy decided to go into some stores. She looked around in many stores and then came to a store called "Smeltings - everything that you'll need" She entered it and saw the same boy and adults she had saw earlier. A sales person came up to her and asked if she needed.  
  
"No I'm just looking around, thanks."  
  
She peered to her right and saw the boy being fitted into a suit along with other boys and figures that since they were the same suits that it must be a uniform for some school.  
  
She left the shop and slowly headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat, stopping to look in shop windows. By the time she reached the Leaky Cauldron the boy and his parents were once again walking towards her, they must have taken another way. As she entered the boy pointed at her.  
  
She went up to the bar and got a sandwich and a Butterbeer, she didn't feel like she could eat much more than that. She took the sandwich and Butterbeer and sat at an empty table. As she sat down a couple was walking towards her nervously. She thought that they were people who recognized who she was and were coming over to say that it was nice to meet her. But it wasn't.  
  
"Are you Brandy?"  
  
"Umm yes."  
  
They were quite for a moment till the woman finally spoke again, "It's great to see you again dear."  
  
Looking puzzled she replied, "Umm. . . do I know you?"  
  
"Well no I guess not. We saw you when you were born. I'm Patricia and he's Dominic."  
  
Silence fell over them again.  
  
A/N: hey-o! hope you like it plz review.. 


	9. Experiencing The New

Disclaimer. nope still not mine  
  
Chapter 9: Experiencing The New  
  
They played Quidditch a lot and sometimes, Ginny would play with them, but only when it was just Ron and Harry. Harry would help them train because they both were going to try out for the Gryffindor team.  
  
And sometimes when everyone is busy or don't feel like playing, Harry would go to where they'd play, and sometimes Hermione would go with him. She'd watch him fly around and sometimes; she would fly around with him.  
  
They would talk when they were there and one day he had even been able to convince her to play Quidditch. He taught her how to play, one position at a time.  
  
First he taught her how a chaser could maximize their chances of scoring. Then he helped her to act as a keeper and showed her hints about how to guess which hoop the chaser would shoot at. After, he taught her how to hit a bludger without getting hurt. And the last thing helped her was to be able to spot a snitch and the catch it.  
  
Harry would convinced Hermione to go and play Quidditch with him more and more since he convinced her to play the first time. She usually wouldn't say no because when they went they would talk and she'd get to hear the stuff that no one else has ever heard.  
  
"You have many talents Miss. 'can do it all' Granger," chuckled Harry. "You're very intelligent, can handle a lot of stress and play all positions in Quidditch. I'm amazed. You enjoy playing?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Mr. 'famous' Potter, but really it's fun. I do enjoy playing but I don't think I enjoy it as much as you."  
  
"Well you don't play to escape do you?"  
  
"No, just to have fun with you."  
  
Truly she wasn't to bad of a player and even admitted that she liked playing. She could've played with everyone even Fred and George without them making negative comments or joking but she didn't want play with everyone, in fact she didn't want anyone to know, except Harry of course, that she has played or that she was any good. She would almost always want to go and play when Harry asked her because sometimes Harry would tell her what was going through his mind and what was troubling him.  
  
**********  
  
They all sat there in silence till Brandy spoke. "Just a question, if Olscamp had fallen why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"Oh . . . well apparently Sam and Katelin didn't know that he had feel and lost his powers, so there was no way for them to tell you."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me."  
  
"Well you see, we were about to when you were six years old but you had started the elementary school for witches. We thought that you knew since you knew that you were witch we assumed that you knew everything, but as I now know we were wrong to assume that. And I am sorry."  
  
"Oh . . . ok."  
  
"We figured that if you wanted to meet us than you would've contacted us. We had thought that you didn't want anything to do with us."  
  
"Oh . . . sooo . . . man this is weird . . . no offence."  
  
"Of course. We knew that it would be weird, but with you not knowing till only a few days ago this must be hard, not to mention hard to believe."  
  
"Well I have to say it was hard to believe and kinda still is, but since I was told I've read about it and know that at least most of it is true. I just wish that I could remember even a bit of it."  
  
"Well maybe you'll be able to some day if someone ever comes up with something to break through the memory charm that was put on you."  
  
"Surely there is already something . . . maybe I'll look for it when I go back to school. Well anyway it's been a long day and I'm still getting use to the time change, so please don't take this personally but I think that I'll go upstairs."  
  
"Yes, yes it is getting late. We're staying here for the night so if you'd like we could have breakfast together and we could talk some more. If you have any questions that you'd like answered than you can ask, if we have an answer we'll tell you."  
  
"All right fine by me. Well it was great meeting you, finally."  
  
"Yes it was amazing to finally be seeing you again. Good night Brandy and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night"  
  
A/N I'm getting closer to mixing the characters together .. I hope.. plz review..lataz  
  
`Lavender~ 


	10. Confrontation

Chapter 10: Confrontation  
  
Well it was the middle of August, and Harry was finally starting to feel more at home there. They were all outside having breakfast except Percy, who had gone to work early, as always, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were inside. All of them were all chatting away when a barn owl came over and gave them some letters. They were their Hogwarts letters. They all opened them, except for Harry who knew that there would be the usual list of supplies. Ron looked at the list of books and supplies he needed and there weren't too many just a few books and the regular stuff.  
  
Harry just looked around at them all setting his letter aside. He looked at Hermione watching her open the letter and read down it looking like a child before Christmas morning waiting to get up. He smiled at his thoughts when he noticed her look in the envelope and grab something. But what else could be in there, she already has the list set on the table. Well, she then looked like a she was about explode from happiness like a child who just got everything that they've ever wished for. As Ron was asking her what was so exciting when, she pulled a silver badge out of the envelope. It had the letter P on it.  
  
"That's great Hermione." Bill said. "Congratulations."  
  
"Who else would it be, I mean really you're top of our year. I always knew you would get it." Harry said  
  
**********  
  
Brandy was in her room in the leaky cauldron packing. She was going to go to Patricia and Dominic's house for a couple of nights. This was after about a week from meeting them. They were really kind people and very sincere. Her homework was finished so she thought that she might apariate to Australia to take them back before she goes. She was almost finished when there was a knock on her door it was Patricia.  
  
"Did you need any help?"  
  
"Umm. . . no, thanks. I'm almost done. I was thinking of popping in to Australia to take my homework before we go."  
  
"All right. Do Sam and Katelin know why you're here?"  
  
"Well partly. They knew I was coming to learn about Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh so it may be a slight delay in your return . . . that is if you tell them that you know about us. Would you like us to come with you, either both or just one to help explain. We had received a letter from them a day after you arrived here."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes they had wanted to know if it was safe to tell you any of what you now know."  
  
"Oh, did they write often?"  
  
"Oh, no just this once."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Well if you wanted to come, you can, but I can easily go by myself to."  
  
"Well it might be good if we explained it to them, but either way. It's up to you."  
  
"Well if you can help explain this that by all means come."  
  
"All right so give me a place to go."  
  
"13 Derby Bowen, Darwin, Australia. That Good?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
**********  
  
They arrived in Australia with a pop. They stood in the drive of a very nice house on the coast.  
  
"Is this were you grew up?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow, it's really beautiful."  
  
"Yea, it is."  
  
They walked up to the door, where Brandy stopped. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Umm. yea. I was just thinking that maybe it was wrong for you to come here. I mean have you ever met them?"  
  
"Well, just on the day that you were born." She paused and looked sad. "When they took you."  
  
"Oh, that's what I mean. They haven't seen you since . well.. for a very long time now. And I think that they might go postal if they see you. You may be my biological mother, and yea, that's cool, but they raised me and I'm thankful for that. I owe them this much to go in there and explain . . . by myself. Don't get me wrong it's great that you came with me but I think, now that I'm here I have to do this alone, they deserve that much."  
  
"I understand. If you need any help explaining I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Take your time."  
  
"Ok, see you then"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Leaving Brandy standing on the doorstep, Patricia apariated back to London.  
  
"Hey Brandy! You're back."  
  
"Hey Sean. Umm... not really."  
  
"What do you mean not really?"  
  
"Umm. Well... it's a long story but I really have to go talk to them."  
  
"Them, your parents?  
  
"Umm. yea. like I said it's a long story and I really have to talk to them." Then we can hang for a while .you and Joe and maybe I can explain some."  
  
"Alright. I understand... I think. Well I'll let you get to it so we can hang. Later."  
  
"Thanks, later"  
  
Sean walked away, leaving her on her front step. Slowly she turns the doorknob and walks in. It is very quiet, which is not normal even when she's not there. She ventured into the hall and looked around, it seemed like her parents weren't there until she heard things moving upstairs. She headed towards the noise. She could hear her parents talking, and walked into her room.  
  
"Hey mom, hey dad."  
  
"Oh hi Brandy. When did you get back?"  
  
"Umm. just now. We need to talk."  
  
"Sure honey, about what?"  
  
"Umm. Patricia and Dominic Zomba."  
  
Her parent's faces went pale and shock covered them. "Oh . . . what about them?"  
  
"Well like why did you never tell me about them? And why you never told me that I was adopted?"  
  
"Brandy you have to understand that you were in danger it they kept you."  
  
"I know that, but you could've at least told me that I was adopted and that I had to keep it a secrete.'  
  
"Brandy please understand, that we never meant to hurt you, we didn't tell you because there was an evil wizard after Patricia and Dominic."  
  
"I know that, but he fell when I was five."  
  
"What?! We never knew.. Brandy please believe that if we knew that you were out of danger we would've told you."  
  
"Well I know that you didn't know... so don't worry about that."  
  
"By the way, who told you?"  
  
"Umm. Albus Dumbledore . the headmaster at Hogwarts  
  
"What does he have to do with it?"  
  
"Well he is friends with Patricia and Dominic, they wanted to find me. They wanted to meet me and for me to know the whole truth. They had thought that I would've known some of the situation by now, along with Dumbledore. And well, after I heard about it I thought that you guys would've told me a bit about it too, after I told you about the letters that I got . . . the ones addressed to Brandy Zomba."  
  
"Well after we found about them, we wrote Patricia and Dominic to see if it was safe for you to know. We didn't want you to be in danger because of us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
'So, . . . what's going to happen now are you going to move in with them?"  
  
"Umm. well I'm not to sure but I'm not moving in with them. I am going to spend a few weeks with them to get to know them. I might transfer to Hogwarts, but I'm not sure. And after that I don't know." For a moment they were all silent till Brandy broke the silence "Really, I can't believe that you never told me that I was adopted!!! Who are you to keep this for me? Sure you raised me but if you truly loved me than you would've told me at lease by the time I turned 11." By now she was full out yelling at them. "I wouldn't have told anyone as long as you told me not to. And really Lord Olscamp kidnapped me when I was five, only five. He tried to kill me so by adopting me you didn't save me, I could've done it on my own"  
  
"He -he was the one who kidnapped you?"  
  
"Yes he kidnapped me and tried to kill me but I have powers that protected me from the curse. They are powers that run in my family but haven't shown up in a long time."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Yea well I told Sean that we'd hang for a bit before I went back and I have to get back to London soon, so if you want information on what people believe that happened then ask Sean. I'll tell him about some books. Bye."  
  
"Do you really have to leave now?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well please write us. Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Brandy got up and walked downstairs, and out of the door. She walked on to the beach. "Hey Sean, hey Joe." 


	11. Talking in the Clearing

Disclaimer: nope still not mine. L 

A/N: thank you midnightbutterfly429 for reviewing. It really made my day. Thanks for pointing out the mistake I made in chapter 10. Your review was amazing it gave me confidence in my story again, thank you so much for that. I have finally picked up this story again and hope to get out a chapter every week or so. I'm not promising anything but I'm going to try. 

Writing this chapter came so naturally it just flowed from me.

Chapter 11: Talking in the Clearing

Their time before they had to return was drawing to an end. Yes, they still had about a week left before but it was only a week. Harry was glad for it to be almost time to return to Hogwarts, maybe even more so than Hermione, if you could imagine that.

No one had any of their school things yet and Hermione was getting anxious. They would all be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get everything. Harry needed new robes along with his other usual supplies, as did Hermione, Ginny.

************

__

Harry could faintly hear voices in the distance, though he couldn't make out what was being said, he could sense that there was nothing right about any of this. Where was he and how did he get there? He could feel something hard cold and metal in his hand, whatever it was he was clutching it with a tight grip. He was also lying on a cold surface that was quite lumpy, not unlike the ground. That's it he was laying outside somewhere that explained the harsh breeze he felt.

"Kill the spare!"  


"Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!!" escaped his lips without him realising it.

There was a flash of bright green. Before he knew what was happening he was being drug to a large stone. Harry noticed that it wasn't just any old stone, it was a gravestone. He was being tied to it by someone who had the hood of his cloak covering his face, but he could sense who it was.

"Wormtail." He spat.

As if that had been some sort of command Wormtail had walked away, thought Harry could not see him anymore. He could only see what was in front of him. Some few feet away was Cedric lying motionless, with his eyes open in shock and horror. Cedric was dead. He tore his eyes away from Cedric's body. Taking in his surroundings, well what was In front of him anyways, he saw that there was a rather large caldron that was between him and Cedric. There were vicious flames below it that looked that some sort of barrier was containing them there, for they looked like they wanted to devour him

"It's ready master."

"Very well begin."

Wormtail picked up something that was wrapped in blankets, it looked like it could've been a baby, and removed what Harry now could tell was a set of robes. The thing that was in the robes now exposed. 

It was hideous, and that was being nice. It was the ugliest creature that he had ever seen, even in a book. It looked like a baby demon, literally. It was a hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - was flat and snake-like, with gleaming red eyes.

Wormtail looked Harry, apprehension covering his face. He then lowered the thing into the caldron, which Harryu could tell that was full of some sort of liquid substance. He heard the thing hit the bottom with a soft thud. Good, let it drown, let the bloody thing drown. 

Wormtail then raised his wand, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

All of a sudden, the ground Harry began to crack and pull-apart, a fine trickle of dust rising between the cracks, and flew into the caldron. 

Wormtail now pulled out a long silver dagger from his robes cringing. With a wavering voice he said, "Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He can't be doing what I think he is , there's now way this can work. Harry thought as Wormtail lifted his arm, and then brought the dagger on his skin piercing it. Pushing the dagger further and further through his arm until - it fell to the ground with a thud. Screaming in agony, he picked up his arm and placed it into the caldron.

Now he was moving towards Harry with the dagger. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Bringing the dagger down, and piercing Harry's skin on his arm, with his remaining hand. Once cut he dropped the dagger, dug in his robes for a potion vile, and held it to the cut, collecting the blood running out of Harry's body. He nodded and staggered over to the caldron with the vile, his own blood pouring out of his body onto the ground. He poured Harry's blood into the cauldron and a firery red smoke or maybe it was just a light came from it. It was blinding but Harry couldn't close his eyes. He noticed that Wormtail was lying on the ground, obviously done his 'job'. Right then a tall, bald person was emerging from the cauldron. Lord Voldermort had risen. There was nothing Harry could've done to stop it, he was tied to tightly. 

"Thank-you for coming Harry and assisting in my resurrection. Not that you had any choice of course but thanks none the less." he hissed. 

Just then, the red turned to a bright green and he could hear his mum faintly say, "James, no." he saw a silent tear stream down her face and could feel her hold him tighter. "I'll protect you no matter what. I love you Harry." He heard footsteps coming towards them. "He will never have you by his side, to help him." She started humming a lullaby to him when the door flew open.

"MUM!!" Harry was sitting up in his bed in Ron's room sweat dripping all over him. His breathing was fast and his heart rate was so fast that he thought he was about to have a heart attack. And his scar, … it hurt so bad right now, he wished he had a dagger so he could cut his arm off as Wormtail had so he could take some of the pain away from his scar. He was biting his tongue so hard that he could taste his blood, just so he wouldn't scream out in pain.

Though the pain from his scar was blinding he got up grabbed a jumper and his broom. He left Ron there alone in the room and descended the stairs. He slowed as he came to Ginny's room wanting to go in there and get Hermione but he kept walking down the stairs. Once he was in the kitchen he quietly unlocked and opened the door and closing it behind him. He pulled on his jumper, and flew off on his broom to where they had played Quidditch; it looked a lot different at night. 

Half lowering his broom, half-falling, he hit the ground screaming out in agonizing pain. After what seemed like hours his voice went hoarse and no sound would come from him he shut his mouth, still in pain. He sat up and crawled at tree and sat under it, pulling his legs to his chest wrapping his arms around them. Rocking he put his head on his knees, crying. 

Hours passed with him just sitting there under the tree, until the sun had risen. Still the he didn't move, he hadn't even noticed that the sun had risen.

*********

Ron walked downstairs to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he noticed that Harry wasn't there. "Mum, where'd Harry run off to this early?"

"What do you mean Ron? I haven't seen him. Wasn't he in bed?"

"No he wasn't in the room I haven't seen him."

"Seen who?" Said Hermione walking in.

"Harry."

"Blimey."

"What?"

"Ummm…Ron we should get changed and go find him."

"Why? Hermione, I'm sure he's fine."

"Ron please."

"That would be a good idea Ron, Harry should eat something before we go. Though I'm sure he's fine. And Hermione dear, can you get Ginny up and send her down for breakfast." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh alright."

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, no problem. Come on Ron."

On the way up the stairs Ron asked Hermione why she was so worried.

"Do you mean you don't hear anything at night?"

"No, what's there to hear, besides the ghost, and I've learned to sleep through his noise."

"Well then, that's your problem right there."

"Huh?"

Just then they arrived at Ginny's room. "Ron just go get dressed and meet me here."

She opened the door and looked for some clothes . "Gin, wake up."

"Mmmmm…What?"

"Your mum wants you downstairs to eat."

"Mm-kay."

She found a pair of jeans and a tank top to put on. Just as she finished getting dressed there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and there was Ron.

"Ok now Ron how about you look in the house, you know it better than I do and I'll look outside."

"Sure. I still don't know why you're so worried, Harry isn't a little child you know he can take care of himself, he's fine. Done be so worried."

"Once I know where he is."

"Ok then. I'm gonna go start in the attic."

"Good idea. If you find him come find me."

"Will do."

As Ron trudged back up the stairs, Hermione went back in Ginny's room.

"Come on Gin, get up."

"Fine." she said sitting up.

"Gin can I borrow your broom for a bit?"

"Umm.. Sure but don't you hate flying. ?"

"Well… it's not too bad…if you don't go to high."

"Since when?"

"Since Harry talked me into trying it one day."

"Oh … I get it. Another thing… are you going to go flying with Harry again?"

"No, I'm not, though I wish it was just that. You see Harry wasn't in Ron's room when Ron woke up and your mum hasn't seen him. I'm worried and I want to find him."

"I see. He probably just went for an early morning fly."

"I hope. So can I?"

"Oh.. Yea go ahead."

"Thanks Gin." Taking the broom from Ginny she walked downstairs with her towards the kitchen. When Mrs. Weasley spotted them she looked alarmed.

"Taking a broom with you?"

"Yes, I figured that if he was outside that it might be easier to find him with it."

"That does make sense. Good morning Ginny dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Mornin', yup I did."

Hermione went outside carrying the broom and mounted it. She didn't go to high just yet in case someone looked out a window and saw her. When she was far away from the house she flew higher and higher. She was pretty sure where he had gone. She sped over the Forest to the clearing in the middle of it. Hovering up, high above the clearing she didn't see him so she dove down, coming closer and closer to the ground until she landed. Looking around she saw his Firebolt lying in the middle of the clearing. Dropping her own broom she ran to it looking around apprehensively for a sign of Harry. She stopped when she saw him curled under a tree at the edge of the clearing. She ran over to him and sae with her legs beneath her beside him. She stayed quiet, he wasn't asleep like she thought he was but he was awake. He was rocking back and forth humming what sounded like a lullaby. 

"Harry?" she said quietly as she put her and on his shoulder. His head flew up, with a frightened expression all over his face. He looked at Hermione and gave a small smile.

"Hi." Tears were sliding down his face.

"Oh, Harry," she said soothingly, "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes. "Had another dream, it's getting worse. It felt like my scar was splitting apart. It's never hurt so badly before. Not even after the third task."

"Blimey. Harry why'd you leave the Burrow?"

"Because if I didn't I would've woken everyone up. I had to bite my tongue to not scream, and even then if I didn't get out I would've stop biting my tongue, and screamed. You see I was getting tired of tasting blood." He said showing her his tongue.

"Oh Harry, I wish I could do something to help." She said as he put his head on her shoulder."

"You are helping Mione."

"I am? How?"

"Yes you are. Just by being here to talk to."

"I'm glad it helps. "

"It does, a lot."

"Do you want to talk about the dream?"

"Ummm…well…I was at the grave yard, Tom Riddle's grave yare. Cedric was there, so was Wormtail, and the baby demon Voldermort. Some details were different, like always." He took his head off her shoulder, while stretching his legs away from his body, to look at her. "Once everything was in the caldron a bright firery red smoke came out of it. He rose up and spoke to me. He said _"Thank-you for coming Harry and assisting in my resurrection. Not that you had any choice of course but thanks none the less." _Then the red smoke turned to green. It was so bright I couldn't do anything but close my eyes. Then I heard my mum, she was holding me."

They sat in silence for a while. "What'd she say Harry?"

He laid his head back on her shoulder. _"James, no." _She said it right quite to. I opened my eyes and saw that she was crying she held me tighter. And then said,_ "I'll protect you no matter what. I love you Harry." _Then I heard footsteps coming towards us. And she said,_ "He will never have you by his side, to help him." _Then she started humming a lullaby to me when the door flew open." He started to hum again, she looked at him and saw that he was crying.

Whispering, almost afraid of being loud she said, "I wish I could take all your pain and misery away." She kissed his head then laid her head on his. 

"You help and that's all that matters, Herms. If I hadn't had you to talk to I think I'd explode."

"Oh Harry don't say that, you have Ron too."

"It's true though. I never would be able to talk to Ron like this, or about half the stuff I talk to you about, if any. I'm glad I have you"

"I'm glad you feel comfortable with me. And you know I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Huh? You lost me there."

"All that I'd ever do is study and fret over school and marks and would have gone completely mental if it weren't for you. I also wouldn't have gotten on a broom again."

"Heh…we're quite a pair then aren't we Mione. Me, I'd explode with all that runs through my head, and you'd go mental from school."

"Yea, I suppose we are…how long have you been here?"

"Umm… I don't know, a long time I'm guessing."

"Well…" she said grabbing his hand to look at his watch. "Holy cricket."

"What?"

"It's nine thirty-seven. I've been here for almost three hours."

"Bl-blimey." He said stifling a yawn.

"What, all this talking tire you out?" she said starting to giggle.

"No but this not sleeping did, and the fact that it is so comfy sitting like this."

"Glad I can be a comfy pillow." She replied sounding hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that Mione, I'm sorry."

"Don't be I was only jokin."

"Oh…we should probably get back eh?" he said hitting her playfully/

"Hey! We better I was all worried when I came looking for you I made Ron look too… they're all probably really worried now. Especially that we were going to be leaving for Diagon Alley about seven thirty."

"Well then, we best be going."

He stood up grabbing her hand to help her up. He pulled her to her feet and himself. He stood there hugging her. "Thanks so much Mione." he pulled away a bit and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, Harry, anytime."

They pulled away and walked to the middle of the clearing where his and Ginny's broom were hand in hand. They hugged again before mounting their brooms and took off side by side.

As soon as they landed in the garden Hermione heard Ron say that they were back. She dropped her broom and hugged Harry tightly and whispered in his ear, "Play along they think I hate flying."

"Of course Mione."

As they Ron and Ginny came out of the Burrow Hermione started shaking uncontrollably in Harry's arms. "Mione it's ok. Were on the ground now."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that." She said sounding extremely frantic. She was good at this.

"Now did you really think I was going to let anything happen to you? I was there right beside you all the way back here Mione, I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"Hermione your fine, and to think it was Harry that you were worried about. What took so long? Mum's been going frantic with worry over you two." Said Ron. 

"Ron we were fine sorry to worry you guys." Harry spoke up.

"Where'd you take off to this morning."

"The clearing. I couldn't sleep so I thought a nice ride on my Firebolt might help. I flew around there for awhile, then went and sat under a tree and I must've fell asleep."

"That still doesn't explain why it took almost three hours to get back here after Hermione left."

"Well Ron, the clearing wasn't t first place I looked. I flew around, low to the ground I might add. Looking around here and all over until I finally thought of the clearing. And I took the path there so it took a little longer to get there than if I had flew over the forest."

"Ok. Well you two better get inside and eat something so we can go get the shopping done with. Mum kept you guys some food and put a warming charm on it." Said Ginny.

"Thanks" Harry and Hermione said in unison. 

A/N: so here it is chapter 11 what'd you think of it I'd love to hear what you have to say. When I started this chapter, I only had one idea, a memory to put in the chapter, but that didn't make it in. So I'll just have to save it until later. The next chapter will probably be just about Brandy. And in a few chapters, they'll be at Hogwarts {I think} unless some other ideas hit me. 


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

HEY ALL!  
**I am so sorry for abandoning this story for so long**... OVER 2 YEARS... sorry it took me so long to even to get this out . . . this story is **on hold until my muse it returns **. . . I am deleting from here and **IF** I continue writing it it will be posted under **dysfunctional.spirit** as well as my other story - your only a rainbow away.  
I made that other account a bit ago an i have no clue why i didnt just change my name for this one but what's done is done.** Well that is all . . . i dont even know if anyone will read this since it has been sooo long . . . and my story is probably forgotten . . . once again sorry for leaving anyone who read this b4 hanging . . . espically for as long as i have **


End file.
